Interview des Grauens
by Pe
Summary: Dieses Interview entstand für den Fanfcitinwettbewerb auf alan-rickman-online.de . Es geht um Hermine, die mit Snape für die Schülerzeitung ein Interview führen muss und unser Snape ist mal wieder nicht gerade freundlich. rr (Auch ich hasse es Summary


Hallo, diese Fanfiction entstand für den 2. Fanfictionwettbewerb auf alan- rickman-online.de (eine tolle Seite, müsste ihr unbedingt mal besuchen!). Es sollte ein Interview mit Professor Snape geschrieben werden und es dürfte aus höchstens 15 Fragenbestehen und hier ist es also.  
  
Ach ja, vorher noch den Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, alles der J.K.R. ihrs. Ich verdiente damit auch kein Geld (obwohl ich das dringend nötig hätte!!). Und nun viel Spaß!  
  
Und das reviewen nicht vergessen! Wenn ihr auch schreibt, dann könnt ihr doch nachvollziehen wie sehr man sich über Reviews freut! *vorwurfsvollguck*, wenn nicht..reviewt trotzdem!  
  
Pe.  
  
Ein Interview mit Professor Snape:   
  
Interview des Grauens   
  
In Hogwarts wurde aufgrund der großen Nachfrage der Schüler eine Schülerzeitung, mit dem fantasievollen Namen "Hoggi", ins Leben gerufen. Hier ein Artikel aus selbiger:   
  
Wie jede Woche stellen wir euch an dieser Stelle einen Lehrer unserer Schule etwas näher vor. Heute Professor Snape - unser Zaubertränkelehrer; dazu hat sich unsere Reporterin Hermine in die Höhle des Löw - Entschuldigung - in den Zaubertränkekerker begeben. (Aus Gründen des Sinnzusammenhangs haben wir noch etwas mehr, als nur das Interview magisch abgedruckt.)  
  
(ich stehe vor der Tür von Professor Snapes Büro und klopfe an, er öffnet die Tür)  
  
Hermine: Guten Tag Professor. Ich bin hier, um ein Interview mit ihnen zu führen.für die Schülerzeitung  
  
Snape (mit kaltem Blick): Nein!  
  
(er schlägt die Tür wieder zu)  
  
Hermine (durch die Tür rufend): E.Entschuldigung. Könnte ich das Interview bitte mit ihnen führen.Professor Dumbledore unterstützt die Schülerzeitung.u.und er hält ein Interview mit ihnen für eine gute Idee.  
  
(die Tür geht langsam wieder auf)  
  
Snape (mit eisiger stimme): So.tut er das?  
  
Hermine: Ja.Darf ich reinkommen?  
  
Snape (mit finsterem Blick): Hmmmh...  
  
(Ich betrete sein Büro und bleibe unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Professor Snape deutet mir an, ich solle mich in einen der Sessel setzen; er setzt sich mir gegenüber)  
  
Snape: Na los! Bringen wir es hinter uns!  
  
Hermine: Ähem.OK. Ähem.ihr Name ist Severus Snape..  
  
Snape: Professor! Darauf bestehe ich!  
  
Hermine: Entschuldigung Professor.Sie sind Zaubertränkelehrer hier in Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Snape: Sieht so aus..  
  
Hermine: Sie .Sie sind nicht so gesprächig, oder?  
  
Professor Snape: Nein!  
  
Hermine: Ähem.OK..Wann haben sie denn Geburtstag, Professor?  
  
Professor Snape: Das geht sie nichts an!  
  
Hermine: Oh.Entschuldigung. Was haben sie denn für Hobbys, Professor?  
  
Professor Snape: Zaubertränke brauen.  
  
Hermine: Und..Und noch was anderes?  
  
Professor Snape: Nein! Und wenn ginge sie das nichts an!  
  
Hermine: Entschuldigung! Sie sind der Hauslehrer von Slytherin.  
  
Professor Snape: Ja.  
  
Hermine: Und...sind ihre Lieblingsfarben denn auch Grün und Silber?  
  
Professor Snape: Nein!  
  
Hermine: Sondern..ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist.?  
  
Professor Snape: Schwarz.  
  
Hermine: Oh ja.logisch.Wie sind sie denn dazu gekommen hier in Hogwarts als  
  
Lehrer zu unterrichten?  
  
Professor Snape: Lange Geschichte. Erzähl ich ihnen bestimmt nicht!  
  
Hermine: Oh...Na gut.Tut mir leid. Können sie uns wenigstens sagen, seit wann sie hier als Lehrer tätig sind?  
  
Professor Snape: 15Jahre.  
  
Hermine: Macht ihnen das Unterrichten Spaß? Haben sie Freude daran?  
  
Professor Snape: Wenn die Schüler keine Dummköpfe wäre, dann sicher..  
  
Hermine: Oh...ähem.Ok.Themawechsel: Wo wohnen sie denn in den  
  
Sommerferien?  
  
Professor Snape: Das sage ich ihnen nicht. Ich möchte doch keinen ungebetenen Besuch bekommen!  
  
Hermine: Haben sie ein Familie.Frau.Kinder?  
  
Professor Snape: Das Interview ist beendet!  
  
(er steht auf) Hermine: Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Entschuldigung, Professor!  
  
Professor Snape: Verlassen sie mein Büro!  
  
(ich stehe ebenfalls auf) Hermine: Es tut mir leid!  
  
Professor Snape: Auf Wiedersehen!  
  
(ich werde zur Tür raus geschoben)  
  
Hermine: Wiedersehen!  
  
(die Tür wird zugeschlagen)  
  
(Ich bekomme durch die geschlossene Tür mit, dass sich Professor Snape aufregt..Ich höre ein paar Wörter, die sich sehr nach "Dumbledore", "was hat er sich gedacht", "verfluchte Schülerzeitung" anhören.)  
  
An dieser Stelle sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass unsere Reporterin Hermine nach diesem Interview die Arbeit bei der Schülerzeitung aufgegeben hat! 


End file.
